Yours To Hold
by esmtz
Summary: Skillet. 4 years later after Matt says no to Tai about liking him Tai leaves and then comes back only for Matt to find out he has a boyfriend now named Kouji Minamoto. Adventure 02 Frontier Tamers pairings: Taikouji, Daikari, TkxZoe Takouji and Taito
1. Tai Comes Home

Yours To Hold

Yours To Hold

By: esmtz

Matt POV

4 years had gone by and there still wasn't a moment where I didn't miss Tai. I really regret telling him now that I didn't have any feelings for him back then when he told me that he liked me which I assume now was the reason why Tai had left to go and 'do his own thing' the way Kari put it. I haven't seen or heard from him since then and none of the other digidestined have either. also we've met some new people. Davis, who is dating Kari, to me looked a lot like Tai so there were times when I accidentally called him that and the first time Davis just looked at me confused and that was when Kari told him about her brother. There was also Ken, Yolei, Cody and Zoe, who is dating my little brother Tk. I had a weird feeling about her though like she knew something about us being digidestined but I wasn't sure. Suddenly one day Kari tells us that she got a call from her brother Tai who says he's coming back home and wants to introduce us to someone. I was shocked.

"When was this Kari?!" I ask her. Me, Tk, Zoe, Davis and Kari were at the park hanging out when she told us.

"um just last night he sounded really happy" Kari says as she was sitting on Davis's lap with his arms around her.

"did he say when he was gonna show up?" I ask as I look over her shoulder and see Zoe toss a Frisbee toward Tk and he catches it.

"yeah like today sometime"

I gape at her.

"what?!"

she just smiles.

"yep oh and Davis I can't wait to introduce you guys you will definitely like my brother he's a lot like you" Kari giggles as she turned to look at her boyfriend and he grins.

"really Kari? Now I really can't wait to meet him"

Davis starts tickling her a little and she laughs and I turn and look away and I sigh knowing that after all this time I was gonna see him again and this time I knew what I was gonna tell him. Im planning on apologizing and letting him know that even back then I had feelings for him I was just to stubborn to admit it.

"Matt look out!" I hear Tk yell as the Frisbee heads my way and I duck before it hits me.

"Sorry about that" Zoe says running up toward me "I didn't mean to throw it your way Matt"

"its ok….."

as I stood there with her Tk had an I-don't-believe-it expression on his face as he looked past me. Zoe also looked that way and was surprised and I turn around and I see Tai…..holding hands with a guy. Inside I was screaming with fury but I kept my cool on the outside as I glared at the guy. Tai smiles at everyone.

"Hey guys its been awhile" he says and looks over to the guy next to him "this is Kouji my boyfriend"

"nice to meet you…" he says quietly.

I glared at him dangerously like I was ready to beat the hell out of him for being with MY Tai! As I looked at him I heard a song playing as a car passed by us.

'its like a bad movie she's looking through me if you were me then you'd be screaming someone shoot me as I fail miserably trying to get the girl all the bad guys want…..'


	2. Jealousy All Around

Yours To Hold

Yours To Hold

By: esmtz

Tai POV

I couldn't believe that Matt was here and he looked even more HOT than before. Yeah I already knew I still had feelings for him even after he turned me down but now that I have Kouji I knew I wasn't gonna be able to really crush on Matt anymore so I just smiled at him as if nothing was going on between us and we were just friends. I looked at Kouji as I noticed him getting a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I ask him but he doesn't respond as the girl near Matt approaches us.

"Kouji what are you doing here….?" She asks frowning slightly at him.

"I'll tell you later ok Zoe?" Kouji responds.

She shrugs and runs back toward Tk and I look and see Kari with a boy with goggles on his head the way I used to wear them. Kari gets up and gets him up as well and they come towards me and Kari hugs me.

"Hey Tai I've missed you" she says and I hug her back

"I've missed you too Kari" I smile at her and then I look at Kouji "Kouji this is my little sister Kari" she looks at him and smiles.

"Nice to meet you"

"You too" he says.

Kari turns to her boyfriend and introduces us and as soon as I learned that he loves playing soccer I grinned.

"You and I should play sometime Davis I'd really like to see how good you really are" I tell him and he nods smiling.

"Kari told me a lot about you Tai so I've been really looking forward to playing against you." Davis smirks.

"Oh yeah I know who'd win hands down, it'll definitely be Tai" Matt says grinning big making me blush a little.

"Oh yeah no one can beat Tai when it comes to soccer" Kouji says smiling as he puts his arms around my waist pulling me against him and kissing me.

I could easily see that Matt was ready to explode I had no idea why though. He told me before that he didn't like me like that so maybe he's just jealous that he doesn't have someone like the rest of us. Kari interrupts both my thinking and me kissing Kouji.

"Tai later were gonna party at Sora's place to welcome you home just to let you know"

I nod and I return to kissing Kouji. Hours later Kouji and I show up and knock on Sora's door but she wasn't the one who opens it as I find myself face to face with another goggle head but instead of letting us in right away he glares at me. Kouji sighs.

"Takuya are you gonna let us in or not?" I see him roll his eyes and he lets us in and I could still feel him glaring at me even after we enter and I shudder.

"How do you know him Kouji?" I ask my boyfriend making him blush but he decides to change the subject.

"Lets go get something to eat Tai im hungry" he grabs my hand and we go grab ourselves a plate of food and we sit down at one of the tables in the living room.

I look around and see not only Takuya but Matt also in the corner of the room glaring at us as we eat. I quickly look away and see Zoe and Tk kissing and Davis and Kari playing Halo 3.

"You're not gonna beat me Kari" Davis playfully teases.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that Davis" Kari laughs.

"Where's Sora?" I ask Izzy who was eating as well as on his computer and he looks up at me.

"She said shed be right back she needed to go get more food and drinks" Izzy replied then went back to playing on his computer.

Joe comes up to us and shakes his head.

"I swear Izzy likes his computer way too much"

Kouji and I burst into laughter as we continue eating and after awhile Kouji falls asleep on me and I keep on looking at Kari and Davis to see who was winning the game. Suddenly the door opens making me jump a little since I hadn't expected that and I turn around seeing Sora with two other kids I hadn't met and suddenly the big one yells out making Kouji wake up and Zoe and Tk turn to face him.

"Zoe! I thought it was gonna be us not you and him!" he cries out and Zoe sighs.

"Jp get a hold of yourself" Kouji says looking up at him annoyed to have been woken up like that. "you know Zoe has never liked you to begin with"

Jp ignores him and goes up to where Tk and Zoe were at making Tk growl dangerously at him.

"Kouji who are they?" I ask him.

"The rest of my group" Kouji replies as he lays his head on my shoulder.


	3. More Jealousy

Yours To Hold

Yours To Hold

By: esmtz

Kouji POV

For the rest of the time at the party Tk kept glancing at Jp making sure he wasn't trying to do anything to get Zoe away from him and who could blame him? Jp has always had a thing for Zoe, which is getting annoying right about now, and would do anything to have her. Im just glad he isn't interested in guys like Tai or I'd have to beat him up myself. I sigh as I watch Jp and Tk going at it to keep Zoe's affections on them.

"Is Jp always like this?" Tai asks me and I look up at him.

"Always be thankful he isn't part of your team" I say as I get up and stretch and I move toward the door when suddenly Tai grabs my hand

"Kouji where are you going?" Tai asks me and I smile at him.

"Im gonna go help bring stuff in Tai ill be right back" I lean down and kiss him and I go outside.

Two girls were at the car getting some stuff out and I went over and asked if they needed help and the girl who entered with Jp and Tommy earlier nodded.

"Thanks and I don't think we've introduced ourselves to you im Sora and this here is Mimi" she says pointing to the girl with pink hair and both of them smile at me.

"Im Kouji nice to meet you" I say as I grab some of the bags that were in the car still.

"So you're Tai's boyfriend huh….your really cute" Mimi giggles and I turn red.

"Uh thanks"

There was a slight growl and I turn around and see Takuya as he goes up and gets the rest of the bags in the car and takes them back inside making both girls giggle.

"I think he's jealous" Sora says

"Takuya? Jealous?" I sigh not understanding at all why he would be jealous as we close the car door and go back inside.

When we do I hear Kari yell in excitement.

"I beat you Davis I won!" she laughs.

Davis chuckles.

"Yeah well you just got the upper hand that's all"

"No Davis she really did beat you hard core" Tk laughs as Zoe goes up to him and kisses him and he kisses her back making Jp furious now and I sigh.

I watch as Kari throws herself at Davis and hugs and kisses him and he kisses her back putting his arms around her when suddenly I feel a pair of arms around my waist.

"About time you came back Kouji" I hear Tai say.

I laugh.

"Tai I wasn't gone for more than a few minutes"

I look and see Takuya and blonde growl at us and then look away as I frown even more.

"What's up with them?" I ask and Tai shrugs.

"I've noticed that too with Matt and Takuya I don't know why"

After a few more hours had passed it was already close to midnight and it was time for us to head on home as we all left Sora's place and went different ways to go back home. I was staying with Tai and his sister Kari so I ended up walking with them and Davis as well since he decided he wanted to walk Kari home even though he knew that we were gonna be with her. As soon as we got to Tai's place Davis said goodnight to Kari and they kissed and he left and we go inside and I look around.

"Nice place you guys got here" I say.

"Thanks oh and Tai our parents aren't gonna be home for a few days cause they are both out of town" Kari says as she looks at Tai and he nods.

"Ok then"

Tai and I head up to his room and immediately says that I could use the top bunk since Kari has her own room.

"Thanks Tai I love you" I kiss him and he kisses me back and smiles.

"I love you too Kouji"

We quickly change into our pj's and we climb into bed and I look out the window and I see both Takuya and Matt looking up at us and I shake my head.

"Tai what do you say we try to get Matt and Takuya together? They've been following us ever since we got home and I don't know about you but its kinda starting to creep me out how much they keep looking at us like that"

Tai looks out the window also and sighs.

"Yeah we'll have to get help from the girls since they'd know more about this then us"

I remember when Sora had said that Takuya was jealous but she didn't say why and I went to bed with that thought in my head.


	4. Setting Them Up And Planning

Yours To Hold

Yours To Hold

By: esmtz

Takuya POV

I swear either Kouji really likes that Tai guy or he's seriously stupid when it comes to not noticing me. At the party I couldn't take my eyes off those two for a minute. Yeah I'll admit it I'm jealous that Tai gets to have Kouji all to himself which I think is wrong because Kouji is mine not his! Anyway the day after I'm suddenly finding myself in a very awkward position with a guy that I have noticed has been keeping an eye on Tai and Kouji also. I could tell right away what Tai, Kouji and the girls were planning. They were obviously trying to set me up with blonde.

"How many times do I have to say it? Im not interested!" I say as I look away from the girls and I spot Kouji and Tai kissing and hugging up against a tree and I growl.

"Me neither keep me out of it" I could see that he was also distracted by Tai and Kouji.

The girls see us looking and sigh.

"Matt, Takuya if you liked them so much you should have said something BEFORE they got together" Zoe sighs shaking her head making me and Matt turn red.

"Doesn't matter now guys its too late for that you guys should look for someone else now" Sora says and I shake my head.

"No im not going to"

"Me neither"

"Stubborn boys and I thought Tai was the stubborn one" Kari says "look why don't the two of you go on a date and if you guys don't like it then we'll stop pestering you"

I tell them no again but Matt didn't even bother responding as he just kept on looking where Tai and Kouji were at. I was about to say something but then Tai and Kouji walk toward us, holding hands.

"Hey guys if you'd like want to go on a double date with us sometime?" Tai asks smiling and I glare at him but when Kouji looks at me I stop and blush.

"Oh alright then…" Matt looks away blushing madly.

"Great we'll call you guys and let you know what's what" Tai says as he and Kouji leave and I sigh again.

"Well you girls got what you wanted looks like Matt and I are gonna…..do a double date with Tai and Kouji" I could hardly get myself to say that out loud as that made me feel really uncomfortable I rubbed the back of my head and looked away. The girls just giggle.

"You boys will have a good time good luck with everything" Mimi says winking at us and then leaves with the rest of the girls. I turn and look at Matt and he looks at me.

"Well…..might as well try this out" Matt sighs and grabs my hand and holds it in his.

I nod.

"Yeah" I look away for a sec when an idea came to me and I look back at Matt "I think I know of a way to get Tai and Kouji to break up so they can be with us"

Matt quickly looks at me.

"How?"

"Easy we just try to separate them while on our date and then you stay with Tai and ill go with Kouji"

Matt grins big at me but then fades into a frown.

"I don't know about this Takuya…."

"Just trust me you want Tai or not?" I ask looking at him and he nods "ok then just do what I tell you to do then"

Matt suddenly laughs and I look at him.

"What?"

"You sound a lot like Tai just now"

I blush.

"Aw be quiet" I say as we start practicing how we should act for our coming 'date'.

Kari POV

"Are you sure this is going to work Mimi?" I ask looking over at her after I was done watching Matt and Takuya outside Sora's apartment window.

"Of course im sure my plans never fail!" Mimi says with a huge grin on her face "those two are so jealous I knew they were gonna plan something like this."

"So then it's a way to break up Tai and Kouji then" Sora says as she puts her hands on her hips frowning in disapproval.

"That's up for those two to decide if they really love each other then they'll stay together" Mimi replies.

I just shake my head and I go back to looking out the window.

"I just hope everything turns out alright" I say to myself.

Narrator POV

None of the digidestined had realized but all of their digivices were going off and the ones that had digimon partners, their digimon were calling out from their digivices each calling out their human partner's name.


	5. The Date And Trouble

Yours To Hold

Yours To Hold

By: esmtz

Narrator POV

After a few days Tai had called up Matt and told him that they were all going to go see a movie at the theatre. The newest Harry Potter movie was coming out and Tai and Kouji really wanted to see it badly so Matt agreed and called and told Takuya what was going to happen. They all went to the midnight showing and found seats in the middle row.

"Man this place is packed" Matt says looking around.

"Well of course the series is extremely popular" Kouji says as he sits down next to Tai.

Takuya takes a seat next to Kouji and Matt sits next to him and they look at each other and nod then they look at the big screen waiting for the commercials to start. Matt leans and whispers to Takuya.

"Im following your lead"

"I know" Takuya whispers back and Kouji looks at him.

"Something wrong Takuya?" Kouji asks.

"No" Takuya replies still looking at the screen as the commercials start.

It wasn't until the middle of the movie when Tai got up and said that he needed the restroom and before Kouji could say anything Takuya looks at Matt, raising an eyebrow, indicating that he should go with him and Matt nods and says he needs to go as well and both Tai and Matt leave and Takuya grins widely making Kouji raise his eyebrow.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Oh nothing…..just how cute you are that's all"

Kouji blushes hard and shakes his head.

"Takuya stop I know what you're thinking don't I'm with Tai and…."

Before Kouji could say anything more Takuya saw the opportunity and quickly took it as he kissed Kouji making both of them turn bright red. At the bathroom Tai and Matt were already washing their hands and Matt nervously glanced in Tai's direction as he went to dry off his hands and Tai dried his off too but before Tai could open the door to leave, Matt grabbed his arm turned him around and kissed him making Tai not only blush but was completely shocked.

"Matt wait…I can't do this im with Kouji and I love him" Tai says as he tries to move away from Matt but he doesn't let him go.

Matt was about to say something when suddenly the bathroom door burst open and both Takuya and Kouji rushed in completely horrified. As soon as they entered Matt quickly let go of Tai's arm and Kouji looks from Tai to Matt then back to Tai.

"What is it guys?" Matt asks frowning.

"Kouji I….." Tai could barely speak.

"Sora said that your guys digimon showed up and are attacking a digimon back near at the apartments" Takuya says horrified.

"We have to go now" Kouji says not looking at Tai and runs out with Takuya following him.

Tai doesn't say anything as he and Matt follow right behind. As soon as they get there they rush to the apartments and grab their digivices and then run out again. They see that Garudamon, Kazemon, and all the others were already fighting the mysterious digimon. As they get to where the fighting was at Kouji and Takuya prepare to evolve.

"Wait Kouji im…." Tai started to say but Kouji just shook his head "not right now Tai"

Tai started tearing up as he thought Kouji was rejecting him but really Kouji couldn't look or talk to him because he didn't know what to think of his relationship with Tai and Takuya. He was completely confused.

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!"

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!"

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to….Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon Warp Digivolve To….Metalgarurumon!"

Tai could only watch in horror as Kouji went off to help fight as Matt also looks on and gasps making Tai look at him.

"Matt what is it?"

"I know who this digimon is…..but how? We've taken him down twice now…." Matt turns pale and Tai looks worried now.

"Who is it?"

Matt doesn't respond right away.

"MATT!" Tai screams in his ear making him jump a little "who is it?!"

Matt still doesn't say anything and Tai finally figures out why as he looks on and sees it and his mouth drops open in shock.

"This is not good…." Tai says weakly.


	6. Myotismon Again!

Yours To Hold

Yours To Hold

By: esmtz

Tai POV

The battle between us and whatever form Myotismon was in now was getting really intense. In just a few short minutes he managed to take out all the girl's digimon except Kazemon as well as Joe's, Izzy's, Ken's and Cody's. Suddenly we were all transported into the digital world and I look around but I didn't have time to say anything as the ground started to shake and then fall apart. As we ran for cover Myotismon still wasn't affected by all the attacks that were aimed at him.

"I don't believe it our digimon's attacks aren't working against him!" Izzy cries out as he was behind a rock and quickly ducks to avoid an attack.

"You can say that again how did he come back anyway?" Matt asks as we were also behind another rock looking at the battle to see what was going on.

"I don't know my computer isn't giving me any info on him so I don't know how we can beat him." Izzy says scanning through his laptop.

"Try asking Gennai for help Izzy" I say as I wince when I see that Lobomon was almost directly hit but was saved by Agunimon.

"Im afraid that's impossible now" Izzy replies typing really fast on his computer.

"Why is that Izzy?" Sora asks quickly ducking to avoid the attack.

"I can't seem to get a hold of him right now"

While Izzy was doing that I saw horrified that Myotismon took out Kumamon, Kazemon, Lobomon and the rest of Davis's group. They all changed back and I got up and ran towards them.

"KOUJI!" I scream

"Tai get back here!" I hear Matt yell and I didn't have to look back to know that he was following me.

The next thing I knew I thought I was gonna have a heart attack as I saw the ground around Kouji collapse and he began to fall. I screamed. But before I got there I saw Takuya had reached down and grabbed Kouji's hand before he fell even farther. I could tell that Takuya was telling him something and the next few words I froze where I was at.

"Dammit Kouji don't you let go! I love you alright! I always have since I first met you and I am not kidding! I'd rather die then let you get killed!" Takuya practically yelled it out and all I did was stare numbly at him.

I could see that Takuya was making progress pulling him up but then Myotismon showed up again and changed back to his normal form the way he used to look like the first time we beat him with Kari. I knew what was happening as soon as Myotismon looked in Takuya's direction.

"Grisly wing!"

Bats came out of his cape and went straight for Takuya and I quickly managed to jump in the way.

"TAI NO!!" I hear Matt scream and I barely see him run towards me before I hit the floor and pass out.

Takuya POV

I heard Matt's scream but I couldn't look to see what happened as I finished pulling Kouji back up and I look at him.

"You alright?"

He didn't respond as he was turning white from looking in Matt's direction and I turn and see Matt holding Tai against him crying. Before I could go and see if he was ok Myotismon turned his attention towards Kouji and me and was about to attack when I hear Beetlemon's, Wargreymon's, and Metalgarurumon's attack and it directly hits Myotismon and he screams and backs off. Kouji goes over to where Tai and Matt were at and he starts tearing up and I turn and look at Myotismon with hate in my eyes.

"You're gonna pay for that one!"

"Wargreymon…Metalgarurumon…DNA Digivolve To….Omnimon!"

I see that Myotismon changed back to his fuller form and I growl as I get out my digivice.

"Kouji!"

I turn and see him nod as he gets up and gets his digivice out. Beetlemon, Kumamon and Kazemon change back to Jp and Tommy and Zoe and they get theirs out as well.

"Execute Ancient Spirit Evolution! Susanoomon!"

"Ready?" we all say to Omnimon

"Totally!"

"Ok then lets do this!"

Omnimon gathers all his power and gives it to us through a sword and they change back to Agumon and Gabumon. We grab it and with all our power swing it at Myotismon and then there was an explosion and then I black out.


	7. Separation

Yours To Hold

Yours To Hold

By: esmtz

Takuya POV

It was all dark but I could still hear a few voices along with what I thought was Kouji's who sounded really upset.

"Kouji, Takuya is fine I think he'll wake up in a bit" I hear Zoe say.

I groan a little as I slowly open my eyes and take in my surroundings. It was a jail cell or what looked like to be one but before I could get up Kouji threw himself at me and hugged me tight crying hysterical and I blush hard.

"Um Kouji…..what…."

"I thought you…." Kouji just burst into more tears and I look and see that Matt, Zoe, Kari, Sora, Ken and Cody were also here with us.

"How did we get here?" I ask.

"We don't know Takuya we all just woke up here" Ken replies.

Suddenly I hear Matt crying and I look at him worried.

"What's wrong Matt?" I ask.

He doesn't reply. Instead Sora does.

"After that explosion we were all separated as you can see and you saw what happened to Tai right. Matt's worried that Tai might be…." Sora just cut off as Matt burst into even more fits of tears.

"So he's been this way since he woke up?" I say and Sora nods.

"I hope the others are ok especially Tk" Zoe says worriedly "I hope nothing has happened to them"

"Me too" Kari replies as she runs her hand through her short hair sighing.

"It's too bad we didn't get rid of Myotismon" Cody puts in and I look at him shocked.

"What?! You mean we didn't get him with that attack of ours?!"

Cody shakes his head.

"This guy is tougher than we thought he'd be"

I hear as Matt quietly growls.

"Well how do we get out of here without our digimon?" Kari asks making me look around. I hadn't noticed that they were missing.

"Well if Izzy were here it be a lot easier" Sora replies frowning.

"Yeah well he isn't we need to find a way out and now" Matt suddenly stands up and looks at us sternly with his puffy eyes and he quickly wipes away the tears.

"I agree we need to find the others and fast otherwise we won't be able to defeat this guy" Kouji says nodding in agreement.

"Hey they didn't take our digivices which means that Takuya, Kouji and I can try to see if we can get all of us out of here" Zoe says happily as she pulls out her digivice and I grin as Kouji and I also pull out our digivices.

"Yeah let's hope this works" Ken says as he and the others step back.

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Kazemon, Lobomon, Agunimon!"

We manage to blast off part of the wall behind us.

"Well that was easy" I say looking at the others but I notice that Lobomon, Ken and Matt were frowning "What?"

"That was too easy I think this may be a trap" Lobomon replies as he cautiously looks around out of the hole.

"Well we kind of don't have a choice right now to complain do we?" I say looking at Matt, Kari and Kazemon and they nod.

"Let's just hope we can find our digimon soon" Kari says climbing out of the hole.

Davis POV

"how is he Joe?" I ask worriedly. We were already out of the jail cell and had no idea where everyone else was at. Joe was looking over Tai's wounds and he was still unconscious.

"He should be ok the bats didn't do any life threatening damage to him so he'll live but he's not gonna wake up for awhile so Davis your leading us to find the others and our digimon" Joe says as he finishes wrapping up Tai's wounds on his chest and he looks up at me seriously.

"Leave it to me" I say confidently but inside I was worried about the others but mostly Kari.

Suddenly Tk comes up to us and says that he found all of our digimon including the others and I run behind him as he shows me where they were at and they too were in a jail cell but they were all wounded.

"Aw man what happened to these guys" I ask completely shocked and I look at Tk and he shakes his head.

"I don't know Davis"

Suddenly Mimi, Yolei, Izzy, Joe (carrying Tai in his arms), Beetlemon and Kumamon show up.

"Ok stand back well get them out" Beetlemon says as he and Kumamon attack the wall of the jail cell where it was weakest thanks to Izzy who pointed it out where it was at and there was a good size hole where we could go and get them out.

We got them out and ask what had happened.

"Davis, Myotismon is just too powerful for us" Veemon says looking up at me and I frown slightly.

"Well now what then huh we still need to find Zoe and the others" Tommy says as he and Jp change back and at the sound of her name Jp and Tk glare daggers at each other and I sweatdrop.

"Guys you can do that later lets go" I say to them and they both nod but they still keep looking at each other and I sigh.

"So if were too weak for Myotismon what now?" Mimi says and Izzy grins.

"What else we call in back up" Izzy grins and gets on his laptop.

"Oh yeah Izzy? I don't think there's no one else but us here…"Joe says as he gently lays Tai on the ground.

"Then you guys have no idea about the digidestined who call themselves the tamers" Izzy says not looking up from his computer as he keeps on typing.


	8. The Tamers

Yours To Hold

Yours To Hold

By: esmtz

Davis POV

"Well they said that they are only gonna be bringing part of their group due to certain reasons they didn't want to tell me so they should be here in awhile" Izzy says as he closes his laptop.

"I wonder why that is" I say as I look at Izzy.

"Who knows at least we are getting help" Tk responds as he crosses his arms and leans himself against the nearest wall of the building we were still in.

"Yeah yeah I know Ts" I sigh as I sit down next to all our hurt digimon "but how are they gonna be able to help us? All of our digimon are hurt so there's not much we can do in the first place"

"Don't worry about it Davis all they need is rest" Joe says as he finishes taking care of Biyomon.

"Oh Joe what would we do without you?" Mimi says smiling at him and I saw him blush making me grin.

"What's this Joe do you like Mimi?"

Joe turns even brighter red.

"Davis be quiet will you"

We all laugh at that but I stop teasing him about it and I just look away then I pull out my digivice and look at it. Besides us I didn't see any of the others signals on my digivice and I sigh and I put it away.

"So once the digimon fully recover were gonna start looking for the others right?" Mimi asks and Izzy nods.

"Yeah don't worry about the guys that are supposed to show they'll know how to find us"

"You sure about that Izzy?" Yolei asks a bit worried looking at him.

"Im positive Yolei" Izzy replies with a straight face.

"Well ok…." Yolei turns and watches as Jp and Tommy were helping Joe with the digimon.

"Hey guys ill be right back…." I say as I get up and quickly leave before anyone can ask me why.

After a few minutes of walking I finally get a signal on my d-terminal and I quickly manage to try and send Kari a message to see if she was ok and to see if they had run into Myotismon or anyone new yet. I close it and I turn to go back when I see Tk in front of me.

"So this is where you went Davis. How did you know there was signal over here?" Tk asks frowning a bit.

"I walked by here earlier and I noticed but I didn't have time to…"

I was interrupted by a beeping noise from my d-terminal and I quickly opened it. I smiled big.

"What is it Davis?" Tk asks me.

"It's Kari she responded to my message!" I say not looking up.

"What did she say is Zoe with her?!"

"I don't know hold on…"

I read through her entire message and was surprised to find that she and the others weren't too far from here.

"We'd better go and tell the others" I tell Tk and he nods and we quickly run back toward the others.

Matt POV

"Well what did he say Kari? Is everyone alright?" Sora asks her as she closes her d-terminal then turns and looks at Sora and smiles.

"Yeah they're fine Davis says that they'll get here as soon as they can" Kari frowns a bit and I look at her.

"What?"

Kari looks at me.

"I don't know why Davis asked me if we ran into anyone new"

I frown at that and shrug.

"Aw who knows they might have called in backup or something" I say as we all continue walking around looking to see if we could find the others when suddenly I hear voices and we all stop.

"Takato are you sure were going the right way?" a girl says sighing as the boy named Takato responds.

"Yeah im sure they should be around here"

3 kids appear right in front of us and we look at them and them at us.

"Well you were right Takato it's them" the boy with blue hair says as he walks up to us "I'm Henry and this is my partner Terriermon" he says as he looks down at the little guy.

"Momentai" Terriermon says smiling.

The girl walks up to us.

"I'm Rika this is Renamon" she points behind her to reveal a fox "and you already know our goggle headed leader here" Rika says her eyes on Takato and he smiles and introduces his digimon Guilmon and told us he created him.

As soon as the introductions were over Takuya told them what are situation was as well as that we were still looking for the others.

"Ok then Renamon do your stuff" Rika says looking at her partner and we all see her vanish "don't worry she'll find those guys easy"

"Hopefully" I say under my breath as I was still extremely worried about Tai. Rika gives me a look but doesn't say anything.

"Sorry about that she's not really someone who likes to deal with others" Takato says but Rika ignores him as Renamon shows up.

"Well Renamon?" Rika asks.

"Yeah they're close by" Renamon says as Rika looks at me smirking.

"See what did I tell you?"

I just sigh and start walking the way Renamon said she saw them at when all of a sudden there was an explosion and we all hear the others scream and I turn white as a ghost and I start running hearing the others quickly follow behind.

"TAI!!" I scream at the same time as Kari and Zoe do.

"DAVIS!!"

"TK!!"


	9. Finishing The Fight And Coming Home

Yours To Hold

Yours To Hold

By: esmtz

Matt POV

As we got closer everyone's digimon had already digivolved and were trying to fight off Myotismon and his goons, which were mostly just phantomon and demidevimon, as best as they could but even I could tell that they were in no shape to fight.

"Guys are you alright?!" Sora asks as Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, Takato, Henry and Rika join the fight as well.

"Yeah were fine" Joe says carrying Tai.

The moment I saw him I turned white and I quickly rushed over and got Tai from Joe and I held on to him kneeling on the ground.

"He's alright Matt, Tai just needs rest that's all" I heard Joe say and I sigh with relief as I bring Tai into a hug pretty much clinging to him.

Out of the corner of my eye I see that Kari and Davis had run up to each other and were already hugging and kissing and were talking low to each other I had no idea what they were saying.

"Guys later alright" Izzy sighs as he looks at them and they break apart blushing madly.

"Sorry Izzy" Kari says.

I quickly grabbed Tai and got us to a safe place so we weren't in the way and I watched horrified as all our digimon but Omnimon, Susanoomon, Megagargomon, Sakuyamon and Gallantmon were taken out.

"Aw man this isn't good!" Megagargomon said as he keeps blasting at Myotismon but is easily deflected.

"What do we do now?!" Mimi shrieks and she turns to look at Izzy and I see that he was on his laptop again.

"I don't know hold on…" Izzy says still concentrated on his computer.

"Whatever your doing Izzy hurry up!" I yell at him as Gallantmon was sent flying into the side of the building making it completely come down to reveal a bunch of trees outside.

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon and Megagargomon yells but before they could respond they too were sent flying and hitting opposite walls.

"Ok Gennai might have an answer" Izzy says looking at me.

"Well what is it?!" I say.

"Were gonna need to do the same thing as last time but this time all our digimon are going to have to send Susanoomon all our power…."

"…but that means all our digimon will….." I say horrified as I look at Omnimon then back to Izzy and he slowly nods.

"They will dissolve and become digi eggs"

We quickly messaged everyone about what the plan was and there was some complaining about it but Izzy explained that we had no choice. I turned and looked at my brother and I could easily tell that he was taking this the worst besides Ken as he too had experienced this before so most of the complaining was from them.

"So when should the digimon give their power to Omnimon?" Sora asks as the fight rages on.

"At the very last minute when Myotismon has grown weak this time he shouldn't be able to get away from us" Izzy says.

As the fight continued Tai started waking up and I looked at him with tears in my eyes as I smile at him.

"Tai can you hear me?" I asked softly and I watch as he slowly opens his eyes.

"…Matt? What's going on?" he asks looking around but winces in pain.

"Tai try not to move too much your still hurt" I told him as I kissed his forehead and layed my head on top of his.

"NOW!" Izzy suddenly yells making me jump and I watch as all the digimon give their powers to Omnimon except Megagargomon, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon and they slowly started disappearing just as Omnimon transferred all that power including his into a sword and then they disappeared too just as Susanoomon grabbed the sword.

"Ready?!" Susanoomon says as he holds the sword ready to attack.

"YEAH!" Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Megagargomon says as Susanoomon attacks with the sword immediately followed by their attacks and suddenly it was another big explosion as Izzy quickly told us to run towards the nearest computer.

I quickly get Tai on my back, despite his protests, and just started running. It felt like forever to me but we finally reached the computer as Kari and Davis went in first followed by Mimi, Joe, Tk, Izzy and then me and Tai and we all landed in Izzy's room getting squished by everyone who followed after us.

"Ouch! Ok next time Izzy try to set the destination at somewhere bigger ok?" Davis says as he stands up and helps Kari up and then the rest of us.

We all left the bedroom and got comfortable in the living room as we all just sat down either on the couches, seats, or on the floor.

"Hey where are Takato, Henry and Rika?" I ask looking around since I didn't see them.

"They sent me a message and they told me they found a different way out they also said they'd stop by here tomorrow" Izzy says as he sits down next to Ken and Yolei.

"Well ok I just hope that this is the end of Myotismon" Kari says sighing as she seated herself next to Davis and Tk who was with Zoe.

"I don't know Kari I don't even want to think about him now or ever again" Mimi says.

"Yeah well if he does come back you guys know who to call" Takuya says as he grins at Kouji and kisses him making Kouji blush.

Tai sighs and slowly stands up and I look at him worried.

"Tai…?"

"I need to talk to Kouji for a minute" Tai says and he motions to Kouji for him to go with him.

I watch as they leave the room and Takuya looks at me with a hopeful smile and I get up and go over to him and whisper in his ear.

"I don't know how but I think you got what you wanted" I smile at him as he whispers back.

"What do you mean you got who you wanted too"

I just shake my head

"I don't think I did I think Tai still loves Kouji" I say sadly.

"What makes you say that?" Takuya says as he leads me outside the apartment and I sigh as I close the door.

"I think he was jealous when you kissed him like that"

"Matt trust me on this it's not what you think" Takuya just grins at me "if you want proof why don't you ask Tai yourself?"

I just shake my head.

"I can't Takuya I said no years ago when he asked me out and he still thinks that I don't have feelings for him" I tell him looking him in the eyes.

Takuya laughs and shakes his head.

"What?" I ask him confused on what was so funny.

"Just tell him how you feel then that's what I did when we fought Myotismon without the tamers help" Takuya just grins at me and then goes back inside the house leaving me alone to think about what he just said.


	10. End

Yours To Hold

Yours To Hold

By: esmtz

Tai POV

I thought it was gonna be hard for me to break it off with Kouji but actually it was pretty easy. I took him into a different room and told him that I thought that wed be better off as friends and he agreed.

"Yeah Tai actually im kind of in love with Takuya" Kouji says blushing a little but also looking away.

"What do you mean kinda?" I laugh making him blush harder "its ok im still in love with someone else as well"

Kouji looks at me and grins.

"Is it Matt?"

I look at him in surprise.

"How did you…."

"Tai come on it was obvious and guess what he likes you too" Kouji says and I shake my head "for real Tai every time he looks at us together he's always jealous" he laughs.

"I don't know he probably just doesn't like the fact that im gay"

Kouji looks at me surprised.

"What makes you say that?"

"Years ago I asked him out but he said no and told me he was straight but it didn't affect our relationship at all but now im starting to think it did" I say sadly

"Dude I cant believe you're so dense"

"What?"

"He totally has the hots for you even I can see that. You should have seen how he was with you when you got hurt. You had him practically clinging on to you and crying"

I looked totally shocked at that.

"What? Matt isn't the type to show his emotions"

"Well he did if you don't believe me go talk to him yourself" Kouji tells me as he leaves the room and I follow right behind him.

Once we get back in the living room I see that Davis and Kari were busy teasing Joe for who knows what reason and Tk and Jp were I guess you can say showing off in front of Zoe as they both try to get her whatever she wanted. I sigh and I look around the room and find that Matt isn't here.

"Hey do you guys know where Matt went?" I asked Ken and Yolei but before they could answer the door opens to reveal Takato, Henry and Rika with their digimon.

"If you're looking for you're friend he's outside" Henry says and I walk past him and once I get outside I shut the door and I look and see Matt and I go over to him.

"Hey Matt what are you doing out here by yourself?" I ask him and he looks at me.

"Just needed some fresh air too many people are in there" Matt says and I laugh.

"Yeah true"

Matt looks at me.

"How are you feeling now Tai?"

I shrug.

"A little better I guess it still kinda hurts to move around though but im ok" I quickly say seeing his expression on his face.

"God Tai I thought you……" I saw as Matt swallowed and looked away "I thought….I mean if you had I wouldn't have….."

I could tell Matt was having a hard time trying to tell me what he wanted to say. I go closer to him and I hug him.

"Im ok Matt see?" I say trying to comfort him but suddenly to my surprise he breaks down crying and is practically clinging on to me.

'Wow Kouji wasn't kidding' I thought to myself as I slowly lowered the both of us to the ground letting him rest his head on my shoulder. After a few minutes he manages to stop crying and looks up at me.

"Tai there's been something i've wanted to tell you for along time" he sniffs and suddenly I felt myself turning red.

"Yeah Matt?"

"Well….you remember when I told you that I didn't have feelings for you years ago?"

I thought about it then nodded.

"Yeah"

"Well I….lied to you about that"

I was about to say something but he stopped me and then continued.

"I've had a crush on you ever since I met you and my feelings for you got more serious during the time we were in the digital world that I came to love you more than a friend and even though we constantly fought it was the only way I knew how to get you to talk to me" he blushed redder when he said that "the reason that I said no was because I was afraid of what my family and what our friends would think and especially your family Tai I didn't want them to you know get mad at you" he looks at me sadly "if you don't want me anymore I can understand but Tai just know that I will always…."

Before he could even finish what he was saying I immediately kissed him on his lips and he blushed harder looking at me shocked and I chuckle.

"I love you too Matt" I grin as we go back to kissing.

Kouji POV

I know it was wrong of all of us but we were all peaking out the window at Tai and Matt watching them and Takuya and I back away and I just chuckle as I hold my boyfriend's hand and I kiss him.

"Looks like everything turned out good huh…" Takuya says smiling big and I smile too.

"Yeah it sure did"

Takuya motions to the others to leave them alone.

"Hey guys want to go see a movie?" Takuya asks the other couples Tk, Zoe, Davis and Kari and they smile

"Yeah lets go" Kari giggles as Davis kisses her cheek and leads the way out holding her hand followed by Tk and Zoe who were also holding hands leaving behind a very depressed Jp.

"Cheer up Jp there are other girls out there for you" I say

He doesn't respond as Takuya and I follow right behind the others.

THE END


End file.
